JTE
by Funnytwix
Summary: i love to write and i love showing what i've written to others. So if you could all do me a huge favor and read this i'd love that. I'm always open for suggestion! Read please!


Chapter 1

No Good

Being imprisoned in a scientist based had its perks. Sure we weren't treated like lab rats, per say. I mean with you've got 50 inch wings filling the sky and abilities that had to do with the 4 elements you couldn't possibly be treated as lab rats. I walked through the halls of Arcadia's Base looking at all the doors that were glued to the walls and just thinking through some of those doors were room where we slept and others were training and testing. I looked out one of the windows and down at the city of Feganda, the one place we were not allowed to be. The most beautiful city out of all the lands. I tried to imagine myself walking the streets of the city. But Feganda was no match to Evenlore's beautifulness. It was like it was blessed by all the Gods. Evenlore was especially special because it was city for all things that were natural and unnatural, virtually meaning me and my friends and we plan to leave this hell hole. We aren't learning anything we're just here for testing a progress, did I mention it was the scientist who gave is our wings and abilities, and we have to thank them really. It's pretty cool. During our training the scientist created weapons for us and us only. Brandon is a skilled archer, so a bow and arrow and it's like his attacks were guided by the wind hitting an enemy's fatal point, River has twin daggers and what makes powerful is the flow of water she possess, Riven's twin blades going up against them is like going up against the earth itself, strong and solid, and then there is me, I had a flame sword and a handle gun, from the handle to the scabbard each piece is decorated with an amazing flame design.. "Sky!" That name always caught me off guard. Why would someone call me Sky? It obviously didn't fit my ability but it did fit flight. I spun around to find Sherry and the others running at me, faces lighting up. They had a plan for something devilish, as always. She stopped before me catching her breath before she spoke. "Great, great news, I know how we can get to Evenlore." Now that was great news. "A merchant in Feganda is willing to sell us a map on how to get there, no price at all." I stood there for a moment before crossing my arms. No one in Feganda just gave things without a price.

"All right what did you tell him?"

"I don't know what you mean." River was a terrible liar and she knew it, that's why when we escape from the Base and fly off and get caught and the scientist ask where we've been we never let River speak, you could see the truth right through her lie.

"River?" I pushed on.

"All right," She gave in, I always wondered how she'd do under torture, "I told him if he didn't give it for free we'd be sending him to outer space." I looked over at Brandon who was cracking his knuckles. "Of course he didn't believe us at first but you know we were persistent."

"And how did you tell him this?" I asked and they looked over at Brandon. "Don't tell me you wrote a letter and Brandon used his abilities to..." I didn't even finish my sentence; they were nodding before I could. "Don't, use too much of your power and you'll drain your energy, making it harder for you to fly."

"No, it's cool; I was eating whilst doing it." Brandon filled me in. I forgot all of Brandon's energy came from food. One thing I couldn't stop him from doing. Even during training. They smiled at me and waited for my approval.

"We leave straight away." I announced and they rejoiced. Brandon and Riven parted to their quarters while I and River parted to ours.

"Do you think we'll really be able to leave this place forever?" She asked me and I nodded.

"But there is one fault in our plan."

"Which is?"

"We need and ship." She stopped and thought about it and then agreed.

"That we do, we can't very well fly there." I clapped my hands together.

"I've got it."

"What?"

"Remember that man we saved from the savages?" She nodded and then her eyes widened.

"You're not thinking of_"

"We could ask him to build us a ship." I cut her off.

"Well of we are going to do that then Riven will have to be down there."

"Oh yes, his dream ship." Riven had fantasized about his dream ship since the day I met him. Saying that it would be black with green around it and the inside was just unimaginable yet he was imagining it. "We'll go down there grab the map, go over to the blonde and Riven will stay whilst we return until the ship is ready. They won't even notice we were gone. And really won't when Riven isn't there." I said and River nodded. We walked up to our door and it opened automatically. I grabbed my two scabbards and tied them to my back and Sherry took her dangers I could see the water flowing through them. We walked out after and met the boys at the window I was at when they told me the great news.

"Ready to fly?" Riven asked with a wide grin and we all nodded. We nodded to Brandon and he lifted up his hand to the emergency door and it ripped away at the force of the wind. We jumped out extending out winds and Brandon put the door back in place. We didn't want any uprising. We flew about the skies twisting around the clouds or ripping through them.

"All right guys let's go." I said it was time to get the work done. I head straight down my wings close against my back as the wind tore at my eyes creating tears and my hair ripping like a flag. As I saw the ground I estimated my speed before opening up my wings again them pulling me back slightly and I hit the ground softly. The others right after me. The people looking at us mostly at my blazed hair and orange-red winds. River had aqua blue hair and dark blue wings, Brandon's hair was white and his wings were gray, and Riven's hair was dark green with brown wings. "River lead the way." River nodded and stood in front of me and walked off. I looked at the people they're sick looks annoyed me, I reached for my handle gun and pointed it at one of the walls and pulled the trigger. My anger flows in the bullet so when the bullet escaped from its hold it created an endless hole through the wall. The people scattered back and I gave them a fiery look.

"Hey now, we came here for the map not to scare the people." Brandon put a hand on my shoulder and I nodded and I put the gun back.

"C'mon you guys, we only have a few minutes before the alarm goes off." River called and we quickly walked to catch up with her.

"Something that annoyed you?" Riven said next to me. I shrugged.

"Why must they always give us that look?"

"Why is that bothering you? We've been down here enough, I've gotten used to it."

"Exactly, we've been here lots of times why aren't they used to it."

"They're human, what are they suppose to get used to?"

"We used to be humans."

"Yes, but I like this much better." He put an arm around my shoulder.

"Yes, so you've told me." I pushed his hand off.

River stopped in front of a small tent and walked around it and brought out our merchant by his shoulder sleeve. He struggled to break free and when he saw the rest of us I saw pure fear. "You weren't kidding." He said with a smile to cover his fear.

"No I was quite serious." River replied and threw him at my feet. I crouched down and grabbed him by the collar. Here in Feganda you had to be firm and tough or else they could use you, some anyway, but merchants like him, the fake golden tooth and the raged clothes not to mention the awful stench of piss were not to be trusted.

"Where's the map?" I said firmly.

"I-in the back." He stammered I liked that.

"Get it." I loosened my grip for him to get on his knees then tightened my grip again and made him look me straight in the eyes. "And it better be the right one or my friend here," I looked over my shoulder at Riven who took out his sword, "will have to cut you in little, itty, bitty, pieces." He followed my gaze but didn't seem convinced of my warning. I nodded my head at Sherry. She nodded back and grabbed one of his vases threw it at Riven and he slashed it with such accuracy that it seemed he missed but once it hit the ground it split in half. Riven walked over and pointed the tip of his sword at the merchant's neck.

"If you want to see another sunrise I suggest you don't take her warning lightly." The merchant swallowed hard and nodded, I could see he was beginning to sweat and I could hear his heart beating against his chest ready to jump out and run for dear life.

"I'll go get it." I pushed him in the sand and rose; he scrambled to his feet and disappeared into his tent.

"That was good acting guys." River congratulated us and we gave her a puzzled look.

"You think I was joking about that warning?" I asked and she looked at me with a puzzled look.

"You were seriously going to cut him in itty bitty pieces weren't you?" I gave a sly smile and she crossed her arms and shook her head and stood next to Brandon.

"Can't believe you thought they wouldn't." Brandon said and I and Riven smirked. The Merchant came back shortly after he left the map in his hand.

"That better be it." River said eyeing him. He got on one knee and held it up to me; I snatched it out of his hand and unrolled it. I read it carefully and rolled it back up. They all looked at me.

"This is it." I said waving it in the air and River gave a sigh of relief. She knew what would happen to the merchant if it wasn't the right one, she know me all too well. He held out his hand and I looked at him. "What?"

"My pay." He said softly.

"Your pay is your life." I said coldly and he nodded. River grabbed him by the sleeve.

"Get lost and," She nearly puked, "take a shower." She tossed him behind the tent and walked over to me and took the map from me and unrolled it and studied it. "It looks like a straight passage just gotta pass a couple of cities and villages and we should be there in no time at all."

"And in no time at all you mean?"

"We'll be there in a few weeks." She broke it down for us. River was the specialist so what she said we mostly didn't get. Me and River looked at each other then back at the boys, I pulled Brandon close to me and we smiled at Riven, Brandon confused. I put my hands behind my back and twisted my legs and gave a girly smile.

"Riven remember that dream ship you've always wanted?" He nodded. "You finally get that dream." He looked at us for a second before running over and hugging me. I stiffened at the sudden action.

"Oh thank you!" He cheered. "Who? The blonde?" We nodded except Brandon.

"Hey mind filling me in?" He popped in.

"Well, in order to get to Evenlore we need a ship and flying there is out of the question. So we just thought why not as the blonde to build us a ship and Riven's always had his dream about the ship so..." My voice wandered but I didn't need to finish Brandon got it. Riven hugged me again and then ran off to the blonde. Once he was out of sight the alarm went off. "I think we've over stayed our welcome guys." They nodded in agreement. "But who said we had to go back willing?" I smiled and we took off to the sky pushing the sand in the people's faces. We balanced ourselves on the clouds and looked back at the ship, our Base.

"Children get back here!" It was one of the scientists calling us over the speaker.

"No can do, having way too much fun!" River called. We flapped harder the ship nearly out of sight but we never got away from the completely. We came to a halt as their hover runners blocked us, the guards on top.

"Damn." I cursed. They pointed the net gun at us and shot. They net consumed us and we floated there as they dragged us back to the Base. "We'll be home free soon guys, just a couple more days of this torture." One of the guards flinched, he'd heard us. Good let him hear us because one he figured it out we would be long gone.

Chapter 2

The Wait

I sat in the TV room with the remote in my hand flipping through the channels. "Wow, they've got nothing to show do they?" But something caught my eye; it was the news channel on Evenlore.

"_Beautiful Evenlore, more beautiful that Feganda and safer too, If you want to raise your kids in a nice environment this is the place to do it. Or simply need a change of scenery, Evenlore has it all. Even for those you aren't human." _

I was mesmerized by the cities beauty, the building high with the architecture of Gods, plants surrounding it the buildings and the fresh fruit market. I wanted to reach out a touch it but of course it was television and such a thing wasn't possible. Brandon came in.

"Hey." I mumbled a hey. He shrugged and went to the kitchen just behind me and opened the fridge. I had to turn up the volume because of Brandon's rummaging, whatever he was looking for he was really searching. The beautiful city was away from the TV. I was back to clicking all the buttons on the remote.

"So you want to do something while we're waiting?" I asked and he said something I couldn't make out.

"Dude where's my ice cream."

"I don't know maybe you ate it."

"No, no dude, there was ice cream in here and I was think about that ice cream all day."

"Well, uh, good for you, who the hell on this Earth doesn't think about creamy goods at work. Instead of thinking about your stomach how about getting some work done." I said not even looking at him.

"You ate my ice cream didn't you?" This time I did look at him.

"I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"Brandon look around, does there look like an ice cream box around?" He pointed to out trash can.

"You probably threw it away, to hide the evidence."

"You're welcome to search it my friend." I inclined my head at the trash.

"I know you ate it." He was still in denial and getting him out of it was tough but that's one thing annoying about him. I remember when he accused me of stealing his favorite, grant it I did but please it was just a pan I didn't know it was his _favorite_ I mean for Christ sakes, he's got a whole collection. I got up from the couch and walked over to him and we stood face to face and I inhaled deeply before speaking.

"Brandon, I swear on my unborn child's life, I didn't eat your ice cream!" I used high voice and that's one voice you never want to use. "I didn't eat it." I said again. He narrowed his eyes at me. River came in and froze at the sudden tension.

"What's going on?" Suspicion in her voice. I took a deep breath and stepped back.

"Nothing, just Brandon being an idiot again."

"Comes from the one who ate my ice cream." I was about to sucker punch him but I held my fist down. I walked past them both. I blew out a sigh of aggravation; he always made me want to pull my hair out when he got like that. I saw the stairs to the sky deck and I aimed for it. I ran up the winding stair case until I reached the sky deck, it was like a huge bubbled keeping us from flying away but I saw clouds and the bright blue sky. Truly magnificent, inside was filled with green healthy flower and plants. Two white benches opposite each other. I sat on one of the benches and closed my eyes and imagined myself in Evenlore. The heat hitting my face, the wind blowing through my hair the friendly faces of the people accepting me as I am not for something I'm not. My friends next to me, arms linked with one another. We were the protectors of Evenlore, little kids wanted to be like us. They made paper wings and pretended they had one of our abilities. I was pulled out of daydream by a firm shake. I opened my eyes and looked around. River's face came into view. I gave a soft smile and she sat next to me looking up at the sky.

"Brandon told me." She finally said after a few moments of silence.

"Did he now?"

"Yeah, knowing you you'd be over it but you seemed troubled."

"Well I wasn't thinking about, until you brought it up." I turned my head to her.

"What's troubling you?"

"Well I just swore on my unborn child and then I just thought what of a few years from now me and my handsome husband wants a child, then when the moment comes what if our child does not make it? The first thing I'm going to think about is," I sighed, "fuck now Brandon thinks I ate his ice cream." I kept a straight face but it was hard when she burst out laughing.

"Nice, but no seriously, what's troubling you?" I shook my head.

"Nothing, just the fact that we had that stupid argument over ice cream." She rested her head on mine and I did the same.

"No worries, you guys always do that. I'm the only harmony that glues us all together."

"Seems only right, your ability is water."

"Clean and calm, but if needs to be deadly." I nodded. "But we're all harmony. Soothing to feel the wind on your face or feel nature around you." I cocked a brow.

"I'm not harmony."

"You keep us warm and cook our food. But gets out of control sometimes."

"Yeah no harmony." She chuckled.

"Don't forget, harmony doesn't only come from the balance of power but balance of your spirit."

"Yeah whatever that means."

"You'll figure it out soon." I gave a deep sigh and began to think of Riven, wondering how his dream ship was going. Did the blonde have all the requirements? Riven would hate it if he had to be the one to get it and it was his ship. But then something hit me, once we had the ship who was going to fly it? No one here was a skilled flyer.

"River," She nodded, "Who's going to fly the ship?" I asked and she grew tense.

"That's a good question."

"Maybe Brandon knows someone." This time she cocked a brow at me.

"Have you cooled down?" I laughed but nodded. "OK, c'mon." She stood up turned to me and held out her hand. I grabbed it and she pulled me up and I followed her out.

We found him in the TV room flicking through the channels as I did. He must have heard out approach because he was already on his feet looking at us as we walked over to him. "Brandon we've got a question." River put a hand on his shoulder while he looked at me."

"Which is?" He looked at River trying to avoid my angry eyes. I was cooled down, cooled down enough not to set him on fire.

"Do you know any skilled pilots?" This time he looked at us both.

"Why do we need a pilot?"

"Well who's going to fly the ship?" He clicked his tongue.

"Right, good question." We stood there in the tensed area waiting for his answer. The tension broke once he shook his head.

"Well you know what that means." I said and they looked at me then River's eyes widened.

"You don't mean...the alleyway?"

"Where else? That's were all the abandoned pilots who didn't make the army." I pointed out and they both sighed. To find the most skilled pilots, we had to go down to Feganda again but this time in a dangerous area. The alleyway. They say once you go in there you are never the same. Something in there changes your personality and ambitious, if of course you don't get out there in a couple of days, but the reason no one's made it back from there is that the men have probably been killed by the corrupt men or they've already been corrupt, their brain couldn't hold out the poison.

"But Sky, what makes you so sure we'll make it out there alive?" I heard worry in Brandon's voice.

"We've survived science experiments, what's different?" I cracked a smile.

"Well for one our minds aren't being filled with poison and the watchful eyes of the men. Feeling as though there is no way to run and that's how they all turn out, that's how all the corrupt do." I blew a raspberry.

"Nonsense, we can do it. We've suffered worse."

"Such as?" Sherry asked and I looked at her with that look like she didn't know, but she returned the look saying she really didn't know.

"Riven's unwashed socks, that's what." They smirked and we all took a deep breath prayed to the gods that our minds would remain clean and we would live. We opened the air hatch and jumped out. We didn't open our wings we were falling like a torpedo; you couldn't even see us at the speed we were going. And just seconds before we hit the ground we spread open our wings.

"Shouldn't we wait for Riven?" River pointed in the direction of the blonde.

"You think he wants to be doing this while he could be building his ship? Nope, besides in a way we are waiting for him. We're keeping ourselves occupied."

"Shouldn't we at least tell him?" I shook my head.

"Nope, this one's all on us." We walked down a little further than usual, away from the market and away from the people, beyond us was the Alleyway. You couldn't see anything it was pitch black.

"Why would someone go in there anyway?" Brandon said shaking in his boots. River huddled up against him and he held her close. Couple of babies.

"To see refuge, obviously the stories that come out here are not the same stories you hear when you go in there." I explained.

"What kinds of stories do you here?" River asked and she was shivering with fear.

"Probably like if you weren't able to get into the army here's a second chance. Come here free for all!" I called out.

"Seriously?"

"No." I responded quickly almost before she got the whole word out. I rubbed my hands together. "All right lets go." They swallowed hard and followed after me, this was going to be good.

Chapter 3

The Hawks

What Brandon had said was true; all the corrupt men stared down at you hoping to make you crack under the pressure of their gaze. I looked through the corner of my eye at Brandon and River, they were still close together and every now and then River would believe she was being corrupt. The corrupt men would close in on her but once she snapped out of it they backed up. I stopped and held up a hand as something quick caught my eye in the shadows. "What is it?" River asked. I shook my head. I walked over closer I heard quick breathing and I kneeled down and reached out my hand. I touched something living but quickly drew back, it was cold. I squinted trying to get my eyes used to the dark. My eyes grew bigger as the life form became clear.

"I don't believe it." I gasped.

"What? What is it?" Brandon and River quickly walked over to me and stopped before they were even near me as the saw the girl lying on the ground paler than a pillow. "Who is she?" I snorted.

"Why don't you ask her?" I turned to her and she was about to speak until I gave her one of those looks and then she closed her mouth, I rolled my eyes and turned back to the girl. I saw stained blood on her shirt and I couldn't tell whether that was her blood or someone else's. I lifted up her shirt and saw a deep cut across her stomach; you could almost see her insides. "River quick." I said and I waited but she didn't move, I spun around and she was hesitating to let go. "Yes do stand there and let the girl die, if that makes you feel more comfortable." I said coldly and she immediately let go and rushed to the girl's side. She put to fingers to her neck and felt her pulse.

"I haven't got much time." She looked at me and I looked back at her.

"Well what are you tell me for? Save the girl." I barked and she nodded.

"All right, no need to get so bossy."

"If I wasn't this bossy you'd still be hanging on Brandon."

"Not true, I'd..." She was interrupted by Brandon clearing his throat. "Right." She laid her hand on her wound blood seeping through her fingers she hissed.

"What is it?"

"She's so cold." I looked at her all life leaving her eyes. She needed to hurry. "_Heal_" She said and water flowed from her fingertips and across her wound. "I'm losing her; her body is too cold." She said frowning. I held her hand and transferred heat from my body to hers. "Yes, just like that." More water flowed she was trying to quicken the process of the healing, the girl needed to be alive in order for her to heal her and I could only keep her alive for a few short seconds before she was lost with the Gods. "C'mon." I heard frustration in her voice and that must have meant she was running out of time and she wasn't quick enough.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No, how can you?" She was right I couldn't heal I could only keep her body warm and taking at her determined expression my heat wasn't containing her life anymore. Worry creased my face; I snapped away from the girl as Brandon yelled in agony and collapsed to the ground.

"Get out of my head!"

"Who Brandon who?"

"The voices!" The voices of Black Shadows, this is how the corrupt became the corrupt, the filled your mine with visions and lies that drove to insanity. They showed you things no human man could endure, no living thing could endure. I had to help me but I also had to save the girl from his body temperature dropping to low and in that instance grow cold and die. I heard River gasp and stirred my head towards her.

"I've got her, life is returning, but you need to pull away or you're going to burn her up." She said and I let go of her hand. I gripped her shoulder saying good job and rushed over to Brandon, the corrupt where already closing in and I couldn't hold all of them back.

"Brandon push them out, none of it is real, they're messing with you." I whispered in his ear my eyes still on the corrupt. Brandon shook his head with such ferocity that it pushed me back slightly. But I quickly regained my balance and pushed him in my arms in an embrace. "Brandon, think of your friends, don't let them take it from you, find my voice, find my warmth, and grab it. Don't hesitate, just grab." He began to shake and he clawed at my skin. I bit my lip keeping the screams back. I looked over at River who was rocking the girl back and forth; she saved him, now it was my turn to save Brandon. "Brandon, think only of me and my voice and follow it." I whispered but I silently prayed to the Gods to keep him from the Dark Shadows dark thoughts. All of a sudden in one go the shaking stopped and him clawing at my skin, the corrupt men were so close to me now that I could feel their ice cold breath on my skin. They stopped once Brandon lifted his head and opened his eyes, his eyes pure not filled with darkness. I hugged him and smoothed down his hair. I looked at the corrupt them backing away and even though their eyes were filled with darkness I could still he a hint of defeat and disappointment in them. I cupped his face and made him face me checking his eyes one last time that there was no darkness and it was just hiding in his eyes. "Are you all right?" He nodded.

"I heard you, thank you."

"Anytime, grant it leaving you with the corrupt isn't such a bad idea. I mean after all you are a pain in the ass." He grinned at me and I smiled a small laugh inside of me. "Are you able to stand? The Dark Shadows and take a lot out of you, sometimes for a few seconds you forget to walk or talk or write." He shook his head.

"I can still do all that stuff." I nodded and stood up holding out my hand. He grabbed it and hauled himself up. "The girl how is she?" Brandon inclined his head to River who was rocking the girl back and forth, she seemed to be crying.

"That's what we are going to find out." We walked over and crouched down next to them and I petted the girl's hair. She flinched and backed up away from me. I held up my hands. "Whoa, calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." The girl looked at us for a wild she looked like a wild animal in a new environment, scared, alone, and mostly confused. She looked at all the corrupt men and scurried over to us, mostly to River, her welcoming face when she brought life back to her must have made her feel safe. "Ask for her name." I whispered and she turned and cocked a brow.

"And you can't ask her because?"

"Does it look like she wants to talk to me?" She sighed.

"What's your name?" She said softly. The girl whipped away her tears.

"Tori Hawk." He crocked.

"Age?" I asked and she looked at me with great fear but softened out.

"I'm 15." I coughed nearly chocking, a 15 year old pilot?

"Siblings?" I coughed out and Brandon patted me on the back.

"Yeah, same age as me, his name is Benson Hawk."

"Where's he?"

"He's at home, we got into this argument and I stormed out and before I knew it I was in here lost, the corrupt men came after me since the Dark Shadows weren't taking over my mind, that's how I got this..." She rubbed her hand over her belly and realized there was no wound and there was no scar. "You healed me completely." River nodded.

"Let's get you out of here."

I was soon out breathing the fresh anti-Dark Shadow air, I wasn't the only one enjoying it, Brandon was practically kissing the ground. "Let's get you home." River said guiding Tori out. She blocked the ray of sun from her eyes but couldn't contain a wide grin. "How long has it been since you went in there?"

"Probably a few hours ago." She replied. River looked over at me and I shrugged. Tori took us to her home, a small little cottage made out of stone plants growing around it. She opened the door and his mother, father, and brother were all sitting there a relief came over their faces as Tori walked in with a huge smile. His mother jumped from the chair and slammed Tori into her arms, sobbing in her golden brown hair. "Whoa mom, it's all right." He laughed.

"All right? All right? Do you know how long you've been away?" She cried harder and I was waiting to hear the answer to my question, how long had she been away.

"A few hours."

"No boy, you've been away a week. A whole week." His father jumped in. So the Dark Shadows had kept her there for a weak.

"No, that can't be, I only fought with Benson just today." Benson shook his head.

"That was a weak ago Tori." Tori stumbled at the sudden declaration.

"How?" She asked.

"Well quite simple, the Dark Shadows fed off your anger and in a way corrupting you mind to believing that you were only there the day you came; it keeps you there forever until you finally crack under the pressure. But like you said you never did and you lasted a week, the Shadows were growing tired of your anger and simply wanted to kill you off." I explained.

"Thank you so much, is there any way I can repay you?" Mrs. Hawk said still sobbing. My friends stepped back and I cleared my throat.

"Your children have had flight experience yes?" They nodded. "We're building a ship and we need pilots, guys how would you like to go to Evenlore?" They froze.

"Serious?" I heard excitement in Benson's voice, I nodded. "I'd be honored."

"As would I." Tori smiled.

"Well since that's settled we'd best be on your way." We bid them good-bye and were back to the skies.

"Wait," Brandon stopped as did we, "we have to tell Riven." We groaned but descended none the less, our days were tough sometimes.

Chapter 4

Blonde

We saw Riven's wave as we crashed into the ground. We walked over to him looking up at the ship but it was draped with a cloth. "How's the ship coming, man?" Brandon and Riven clasped their hands together.

"Aw, the ship is beautiful."

"The ship?" River called and continued to touch the Condor through the cloth. Riven nodded and looked at me and nodded.

"Yeah, i couldn't figure out a name, i was hoping our leader..." His eyes never left mine. I was a little irritated that I gave him the 'What are you looking at' look. He looked away and seemed a little embarrassed. Now I was concerned, what was he staring at? I looked at my back under my arm, I searched my whole body but nothing was there.

"Eh, Sky?" I stopped and they were all looking at me with confused faces. I cleared my throat and brushed off me shoulder.

"So Riven, where's the blonde." My question was answered with a loud _crash._ We turned our attention to a rundown shed, rusted and looking for some desperate need of repairs.

"In there." He pointed to the shed and we all stormed over there. Pushing back the shed's doors and saw the blonde on the floor boxes on top of him. He pushed one out of his face. I knew he was blonde but I never noticed his gorgeous blue eyes, mine were reddish-orange. He had on a loose white shirt but it was covered with dirt and oil, and brown loosed pants. Riven sighed his hand on his forehead and shaking his head. "I told you to be careful about those boxes." The blonde was about to open his mouth when another box fell on top of him.

"Sorry Riven."

"How did you run into those anyway?" The blonde pointed to his equipment.

"Well one of my ranches fell and landed near your boxes, I reached down to grab it but I lost balance and now," He lifted his hands inclining the boxes, "here I am."

"No worries Riven, I'll clean it up."Brandon stepped in and pushed his hand outward and the boxes moved from on top and under the blonde and were gently stacked back up.

"Thanks, Brand." Brandon smiled. The blonde stood up dusted himself off and headed over to us. He held out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Frank." I didn't touch his hand.

"We know who you are; we're the ones who saved you from the savages." I said and Frank lowered his hands.

"You're them?" I nodded. "Oh wow, I don't remember your faces."

"It was dark." Frank sighed. "What's the matter?" I asked but the tone in my voice was a sign that I didn't care.

"The savages haven't really gone away since you saved me; they just haven't showed up since Riven came." He explained. I patted him on the shoulder.

"Well you have nothing to worry about you're in good hands." I walked past him over to Riven. He was bust piling some other boxes and taking some down and looking inside them taking out all kinds of doohickeys.

"What can I do for you young lady?" He said not looking at me; he was examining the gadget he had in his hand. Probably think whether he should put it in his ship or not.

"I just wanted to inform you that we have some pilots."

"Oh, so I wasn't the only one thinking about the Alleyway?" I shook my head. "Well thanks; I won't have to get them myself." This time he did look at me and I smiled back. He held up this gadget that was circular with spikes. "What do you think?"

"For what?"

"The engine." I don't even know why I asked I know nothing about ships. I shrugged.

"Sorry Riven." He nodded.

"I understand." I stared to walk away but I stopped and thought about when he looked at me for a while and how I made a fool of myself because he had stared at me for such a long time got me thinking there was something on me. I spun on my heels towards him and just waited till he felt me. He stopped rummaging through the box and looked over at me. "Thought you were leaving?"

"Why did you look at me like that?" Completely ignoring his question.

"I can't look at you?"

"No it wasn't just looking, this was intense looking and you made me make a fool out of myself because you made me think something was one me." He closed the box and put it with the rest of the pile and spun his entire body towards me. I had his full undivided attention.

"Look as far as I'm concerned I didn't do anything but look, you did the fool thing all by yourself." I was taken aback by the sudden statement that I didn't know what to think or say.

"Why? Why did you look at me like that?" Now it was his turn to be speechless, he looked at me for a while before saying something I couldn't make out. "I'm sorry?"

"It's nothing Sky, let it go."

"No, you made a fool out of me and I want to know why." I stepped back as he threw a gadget on the ground out of frustration.

"Well you just go?" Go? He's never told me to just go ever since we met and he swore he wouldn't, we were close like that that we didn't even need to. This hit me hard. I put my fist to my chest and gave out a long breath. He had such fury in his eyes that I couldn't stand to look at him to long. Go? He told me to leave, but he always wanted me around that I thought he'd never say go. It had always been my dream for him to tell me to leave him alone but I had finally got my wish and now I didn't want it. It was like telling me that he no longer wanted to be my friend and I couldn't do that. He was all I had besides Brandon and Sherry, our gang wouldn't be complete without him, I'd feel empty, we'd all feel empty. I looked at him one last time but this time he was looking somewhere else I couldn't stand the tension in the air, I couldn't breathe and by the looks of it everyone else had felt it because everyone was frozen looking at us. Even though they didn't show it on their faces Brandon and River were worried they knew about the impact this had on me, they knew what this meant to me and they knew how I felt. I took a deep breath grabbed my pride or at least what I had left of it and walked away from him. River tried to grab me but I pulled out of her reach I didn't look anyone in the eyes I couldn't even face myself about what happened how could I face anyone I couldn't even speak and I don't think I would. Brandon tried to stop me but I pushed past him. I stood out of the shed and looked up the sky. Should I even return to base? Am I even wanted? I shook the thought out of my head and took flight.

"Wait Sky, Come back!" River called up but I was just having a hard time keeping the tears away facing her would do no better she had the kindest and softest face ever that would just made the tears spill looking at her. I saw the Base and flapped my wings harder picking up speed. "Sky," I turned my head and saw Brandon and River catching up to me, "are you alright?" River took my hand and shook it; to avoid her soft face and concerned blue eyes I just looked straight ahead at the base and nodded.

"I'm fine." I said keeping my voice steady.

"Are you sure?" I nodded and Brandon pushed his hand outwards and the hatch ripped open. We flew inside and closed out wings. As soon we landed I walked away from them and into me and Sherry's room and collapsed on the bed nearest to the window. River came in shortly after. I had my arm over my eyes. "Brandon went back down to help out Riven." She said, but I didn't say anything I didn't even move my head or make a sound. I was motionless. I felt the side of my bed get heavy and was lopsided. I took a deep breath and finally said,

"You're really not going to let me win this fight?" She ripped my hand away and made me face her and look her in the eye.

"No, I know that hurt you more than anything. I've know you since, geez can't even remember but I know nothing hurts you easily and that just broke the shield." Tears streamed down and River brought me close and rocked me.

"Why is that Sherry? Why did it hurt? He just told me to go? So what is it?" I sobbed and I waited for an answer but I don't think she could answer it, she didn't know. She pulled away and looked at me; she wiped away my tears and gave one of her reassuring smiles. She had the answer.

"Your close, you're best friends." That made sense.

"You think that's it?"

"It has to be." I smiled and pressed my palms to eyes to stop the tears. I sniffed and watched her. "He'll make it right, you know he will." She was right he would, I hope and if he didn't I would never get over this pain that crushed me like paper.

Chapter 5

The Ship

I didn't leave the room even though everything was talked out I couldn't help but feel like Riven wouldn't make it right, so why would that bother me? I couldn't figure it out, me and River talked it out and we figured out the problem but to me that didn't feel like the problem it felt like more. When he said go that go really hit me hard. Could it be that Riven means more to me? No that's stupid, me and Riven we mean nothing to each other, other than friends. Maybe it's nothing maybe I was over reacting we just said go so it's no big deal, none what so ever. I swung my legs over the bed and walked over to the door. The door pulled back and my face was slammed with a bunch of flowers. I stumbled back sneezing. I looked up and it was the whole gang and it just so happened that Riven was standing there with a bouquet of flowers. I sneezed one last time before speaking, "The hell? What are these for?" I managed to say before sneezing again.

"An apology, I didn't mean what I said so I'm sorry." I looked at him for a while but he didn't look at me, then all of a sudden he slammed the flowers into my faces and torn them back and he had a water balloon in his hand.

"Riven..." I couldn't even dodge it it was so fast; I whipped the water from my face. "Riven!" He laughed and ran out the room, me following after him. "I'll kill you!"

"If you can catch me!" I saw him jump out of the hatch, ha! He knew better than take to flight, I was the fastest out of all of them—after Brandon of course. I stopped at the hatch and looked for him. Where did he go? Under, over, side? Then something made my heart jump a loud horn. I stepped back as a huge ship came up. The bridge lies in the bow and has the best visibility on the ship, including a couple of sixty-foot periscopes for traveling in cloud cover. Riven came swopping up. "Welcome, to the ship." That was the ship? Holy bananas, he did all that in just two days. "I am your captain—"I cleared my throat. "Co-captain." He held out his hand but I pushed it away and flew over to the Condor. I landed on the deck and looked at its gray and white paint and what seemed to be patches of metal on it, it suited it. Riven landed next to me. "Well what do you think?"

"It's," I took a deep breath, "amazing." He bowed before me from the waist.

"Thank you." Once he stood up right I slapped him and he put his hand to his cheek and looked at me with wide angry eyes. "What was that for?" I crossed my legs and put my finger to my lips.

"Maybe from throwing water in my face." I shrugged and he walked away grumbling and rubbing his cheek. I saw Brandon and River walk over looking at him and then back at me.

"What happened?" Brandon asked still looking at Riven.

"Oh nothing, just a little misunderstanding." I grinned and River shook her head.

"Can't you ever get a long?" My eyes widened.

"Hey, be happy I didn't burn him to a crisp."

"Then I'm guessing he apologized?" I looked away from her just to smile and then back my smile whipped from my face. I sighed, stomped my foot, and blew a raspberry before saying,

"Where are our rooms?"

"Go through garage and just keep going and there are a load of rooms. Take your pick." I nodded and walked away from them. I got close to the garage and it opened up and I walked through, it was the same color inside as it was outside, gray and white with metal patches. I looked at my surroundings and saw boxes piled up, probably tools. There were 3 doors ahead of me.

"The first one leads to hall." I jumped as River's voice startled me. I spun around and gave her an irritated smile.

"Does it now?" She nodded and I nodded saying goodbye and walked straight through the first door. As the door closed behind me I saw more doors. All opposite each other, I went into the one closest to me and found what looked like the engine room. I walked out and walked over to the room opposite to the engine room and found what looked like a specialist room. Perfect place for River, I stepped out and walked into every room. One was Brandon's I could tell by the bows, arrows, and pictures of the skies. Then there was Riven's which wasn't hard to figure out not with all his fascination of Sky Runners and ships. River's was very plain very simple but beautiful, hers was the only one that was painted blue with white seashells hanging from the wall. The last room down the hall opposite of River's, must have been mine. I went in and my room was the plainest out of all of them. I had a bed, shelves, desk with a chair, and a circular window above my bed. "Wow, thanks guys. Decorate all your rooms but leave mine out."

"We had too." River's voice startled me again and as I turned she held up a paint bucket and handed me a brush one was in her hand as well. "I wanted to make sure we did it together." I wanted to cross my arms and be upset with her for scaring me not once but twice, but her modesty and kindness blew it away. Me and her were close like sisters and it would always be that way even though both our powers weakness each other.

It took us about half an hour before finishing decorating my room. We painted it red with orange streaks, my shelves were filled with a bunch of junk that I didn't even need though I had. I had one picture over my bed and that was a picture of Evenlore. There was a red crystal shard on my necklace. That necklace is the only thing I remember from my childhood. I had it on when I came to the Base. "That's better." River breathed and I threw the paints out of my room and examined it.

"Yes much better."

"Now, all that is left is outfits." I cocked a brow and stirred my head towards her.

"Out...fits?" I blinked and she nodded and grabbed my hand and pulled me out. There was a door ahead of us, how did I miss that? It opened up and we were on the control deck. The stirring wheel right in the front looking like you had to stand to control it, compasses and times next and around it. A round sofa in the center and a round table and large windows all around the front having a good view of the sky. One of the doors opened and out came Tori, pressing buttons on what looked like a digital planner. "Where did you get that?" Tori stopped and looked around to see who was questioning her, when she found my eyes she smiled. She held it up in front of me.

"It's a digital map and schedule. Tells us how long it takes us to get to Evenlore and all the stops and trouble. Me and Benson, well you could say we are move advance for our time." I nodded still confused about the digital schedule.

"You said trouble."

"Yeah," Brandon came in with a stack of boxes and slammed it on the table. He took a deep breath, "apparently the towns and cities before Evenlore are being attacked by who knows what. We might actually be on missions." I turned my head and didn't realize River had left my side. She came in again and walked over to Tori who handed her the map and River began to press buttons and slide her finger across it.

"Shall we begin?" She asked and just as she said it Riven came in. I wasn't going to stand there like a complete idiot I was after all their leader. I coughed and they all looked at me.

"Not until we do some damage." Riven clapped, Brandon gave me thumbs up, and River scoffed.

"Can't we just leave without a fight?" And we all shook our heads, well except Tori she didn't know how we rolled but she soon would.

"Brandon and River, stay here, Riven with me." Riven punched the hair and gave out a cry of excitement, but Brandon seemed a little more disappointed and River just didn't give an expression. Riven followed me out on the bridge, we spread our wings out and they pushed us up into the hair and flew us over to the hatch. As I stepped back on the Base I was about to leave I breathed its air I touched its wall and finally said goodbye as I was about to burn it to the ground. They're experiments would never continue again on another innocent child who was taken from their family, friends, and home. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." He said rubbing his hands together.

"Take out the database; I'll take out the labs."

"Right." We walked in opposite directions, I broke down all the lab doors and took heavy metal things and slammed them on the table, but brute strength wasn't my trait so inside I set them on fire. I stepped out of the rooms and ducked my head as rocks came tumbling down on my head from the explosions. The alarm went off and I could hear troops, orders and cries. They were coming and they were coming for us. I ran down the hall away from them and found Riven coming up panting blood already dripping from his head. I gave out a long sigh in disappointment.

"Ugh, Riven, already?"

"Hey, I was just lucky I got out there alive, I mean when they sound the alarm the troops are on it." They were coming from my direction and Riven's we were trapped and the emergency door closed the hatch off. "Damn, we're trap." I tried to find and exit, I concentrated and thought about the engine it was right under us, I wasn't letting this fly, I wanted to burn to the ground. I kneeled down and melted the floor through until I could see the engine room.

"Down." I said and without second thinking I jumped through and landed right on the engine, to avoid getting crushed I flipped back and landed on the plat form. I looked up and Riven had followed my every move.

"Even if we do blow up the engine how will we get out?" I smiled devilishly, I pushed my hands outwards and flames flowed from my palms.

"Break the wall."

"If I do that the wall will cave in, and where your standing you won't be able to get out in time." I looked up and the troops were already climbing down and just faintly I could see the scientist's shadows. We were running out of time and I had to make sure that I burned this time completely so it would blow and all would we lost.

"Break the wall." I said again force in my voice.

"No, I won't let you die, you're our leader." I groaned in annoyance.

"Break the wall, I won't tell you again?" I said through my teeth and I could see in his eyes he was refusing to follow my order.

"Tell me you'll be OK and I'll break it." He was tackled to the ground by one of the troops. They wrestled to the ground and I watched as Riven punched his face out. I covered my eyes with my arm as the engine's knots and nails came flying out, I was destroying it but Riven was still here.

"Riven, get out!" I screamed and he finally stood to his feet brushing the dirt off his shirt and looked at me but walked back to the wall.

"Promise me." I panted but nodded I just wanted him out.

"Promise." But even as I said that I wasn't certain I'd get out but I didn't want Riven stuck in here with me when it blew, I knew I was putting everything at stake and my dream was to get to Evenlore and it still is but my main goal has to burn this thing and leave this hell hole. I'd still be getting my wish but I wasn't sure I'd be walking the earth. Riven smiled and smashed it open and as he said it began to crumble, everything around me began to fall. I smiled as I looked around me. When I turned back Riven was no longer there. I closed my eyes and gathered all my energy and power and put it into my flames, one last blow and it was over. I screamed as my flames got bigger and hotter and that was it. Everything came flying outwards. I ducked but one of the knots hit me in the head. I fell back. I could see the scientist in a faint blur yell and screaming to get out. They're screams were fading out and I wasn't sure if that was from the ship falling to pieces or me dazing out. I'm sorry Riven I couldn't keep my promise but I kept my goal.

Chapter 5

Nightmares

"_Hurry up sis, mom and dad is expecting us." My brother shouted at me from up front as we ran home with the basket of fruit and veggies. We stopped to catch our breath and walked the rest of the way. "Wonder what mom and dad will make?" He said rubbing his stomach._

"_You'll soon find out ..." We walked through the fields and... picked up a flower and handed it to me. _

"_One day I'll get you something more meaningful." I took the flower._

"_Meaning what?"_

"_How much you mean to me." I smelled the flower it smelled of honey and I smiled at him. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. "I love you more than anything Sky."_

_..._

_I sat in the fields feeling the wind on my face and through my hair. I stared out at the fields and imagined what I would do when I'm older. I couldn't, because I didn't know. I always believed you'd become what you wanted when the path was open. The path was not yet opened for me yet. I heard running feet but I didn't turn. Only one person would be running up to me and that would be... "Sister," This time I did turn around I looked up at him but something else caught my attention and that was a red crystal shard necklace. He held it in front of me, "for you." I took it and turned it around. It was pure red like blood red. _

"_For me? What for?"_

"_Don't you remember?" He asked me sitting next to me. "I said one day I'll get you something more meaningful of how much I love you." I gasped._

"_No, this is too much."_

"_Nonsense, nothing's too much for my darling sister." He took it from me and tied it around my neck. I hung on to the shard it pressed to my chest. "Looks beautiful on you." I blushed and I hugged him tightly, but our hug was interrupted by our mother and father's screaming. We rushed to our feet and ran over to our small cottage house. Standing at the door we saw our parents lying in each other's blood. I screamed and... covered my eyes. I cried into his chest. I stopped as I heard approaching footsteps. ... let go of me and I looked to see our killer. He was tall and dressed in black, we stepped back but he kept coming. I turned but heard my brother's scream I turned back around and the man had my brother in his arms. He tried to break free but the man was too strong. "Run, Sky, run!" He shouted hitting the man. I stepped forward but he stopped me, "No! Run!" I didn't even second guess it I ran away but I bumped into someone in a white coat halfway down. The person held me firmly._

"_The girl for the boy. You weren't kidding." The person said and I looked over my shoulder to see the man coming holding my brother's unconscious body. _

"_I don't kid." The person who was holding me nodded and shook hands with the man before leaving. I kicked and screamed the person got annoyed and laid me down on the ground._

"_This will not do at all." The person said and took out a syringe from his pocket and injected into me. I didn't feel anything but in a few quick seconds my body went numb and I could feel the color of the sky blackening. _

...

I gasped and sat up I looked around and I seemed to be in my room in my bed I was still in shock from the dream that I couldn't realty grasp my surroundings. There was water next to me and I snatched it and gulped it down. My vision was blurring but it was coming back. I stretched and tried to expand my wings but hissed in pain. I looked over my back and saw my left wing was injured bandaged. I turned to the door as River came in with a plate of food. She gasped and set the plate on my desk and walked over and sat at the side of my bed. "How are you feeling?" She asked. I nodded not being able to speak; my throat was still a little dry. "Good, Riven saved you from the explosion. I can't believe he actually believed you. When he told me I told him to get his ass back there good thing too, in the state he found you." I looked at my wing. "The tip is broken, nothing to serious, couple of days heal max." I nodded that wasn't too bad. She got up and walked over to the plate grabbed the water and handed it to me; I nodded my thanks and drank it down. "I expected you'd be thirsty."

"I was." I croaked and River narrowed her eyes at me.

"You're sweating." I nodded. "Nightmares again?" As long as River had known me she'd know I had the same recurring nightmares on my past, but it always involved the man who killed my parents and took my brother and the scientists who took me. And how the man and scientists were working together. But I have no idea who my brother's name is or what he looks like, nether that man. Both their faces were blurred out. "Any difference?" I shook my head and she took a deep breath. She patted me on the leg. "When you're ready, come out." She said before leaving. I took a deep breath and flung the covers off and got out if bed. I looked at myself for a moment and then walked out. Walking down the hallway I bumped into Benson.

"Morning." I greeted him and he walked past me into the engine room. I walked into the control deck slash relax room. Tori was piloting, River was looking at the digital map, Brandon looking out at the clouds, and Riven was throwing something in the hair. When they heard me enter they immediately stopped what they were doing and looked at me. Riven was the first to approach me. He took me by the shoulders and squeezed them tightly.

"I thought I'd lost you, you promised." I couldn't face his hard hazel eyes.

"I know." He squeezed me tighter and I winced.

"Why did you lie?" I was startled at such force in his voice.

"I-I'm sorry"

"Sorry isn't good enough!" He held me so tight I thought he was going to break my shoulders until Brandon pulled him off me.

"That's enough Riven." Riven stepped back and River rushed over and rubbed my shoulders and holding me. Riven gave out hard gasps before pushing past me knocking me over slightly. Did he just push his leader? I looked over my shoulder and I could feel my temper rising. I pulled out of River's grip and stormed to find Riven. I looked in his room, but he wasn't there, I walked out to the garage and there he was, fist clenched and head down. I stormed over and spun him around to face me and he hadn't grabbed his balance so when I pushed him he fell over. He rubbed his rump and looked up at me, there was fear and anger in him but the anger vanished when he saw me towering over him and face dark.

"What in your right mine made it OK for you to push me?" I yelled and he got on his feet.

"What makes it OK for you to lie to me? Because you're our leader? It's OK?" I was speechless what did I have to say. He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry." Sorry? What did he have to be sorry for? I'm the one who lied? I'm the one who put my life at risk and promised I would be OK even though deep down I didn't think I'd make it, "I was afraid that we lost you. We wouldn't be the same; no one can take your place. We all need you and when I came back for you I couldn't find you, you were under a bunch of rocks. Thank god it was just your wing." I looked at him. I understood why my lie hurt him so much. He cared about all of us and if we lost one everything was over. The team wouldn't be the same if we lost anyone, even our pilots. We stood there in silence and finally I made a move to comfort him. I pulled him against my chest in a hug.

"Forgive me, I had no idea." I whispered and he nodded, I pulled away and pointed at the door. "Shall we go?" He nodded and moments later we were back in the relax room. Brandon and River's attention was first on Riven then on me. "Everything is fine, sorted out." They blew out a sigh of relief and I looked over at Riven and shot him a small smile and then looked over to River. "So where?" River started pressing buttons and then said,

"Terra Nova, I still need to get the fabrics for our outfits, I even drew them out." She started scrambling around through the maps and papers on the table before pulling out a long piece of paper and handing it to me. I held it sideways in both my hands and looked at it. Our names were written on top of the outfits. I looked at mine and I seemed to have dark yellow shorts with a hint of orange with what looked like a red scarf around it. My shirt was ruby red like my hair and it was on sleeved and seemed to be a wrap around. And that same scarf wrapped around my waist would be wrapped around my hair. River had the same clothes as me but different colors. Outfits for the two girls, the boys however both had black pants but different colored shirts. Brandon had a grayish-white shirt and Riven had a dark brown one, both had scarves that would be wrapped around their head. Brandon's white and Riven's brown. We all had the same boots, black with buckles and ankle length, though there we different trims, I had red, River had blue, Brandon had white, and Riven had brown. Seemed very simple but I could tell making it wouldn't be easy.

"This looks amazing." I said handing it back to her and she thanked me and walked over to Tori to show her the location of Terra Nova, she nodded and pulled a lever and we immediately began to move. I sat on the couch and Riven sat next to me. "So how's your ship holding up?" Riven pursed his lips and looked around.

"Fairly well." I turned away but turned back when he said something that caught me off guard. "Did I hurt you?"

"D-did you what?"

"Hurt you, did I hurt you?" I wanted to say no but deep down that wasn't true he did hurt me, when he squeezed me to tight, that hurt like bloody hell and I hated the fact that it did, it make me feel weak and it shot me a realization that he could actually break my hard protective shell and be the one to hurt me the most, be the one to break me in tiny little pieces. Strip me clean of my pride and leave me naked, fragile, and scared. But I didn't want to him to know and so my answer should have been no but at the same time I want to let him in, I wanted him to know he hurt me, but which one would I tell him? Yes or no. I just looked at him as he waited for my answer, I hoped that if I looked at him long enough he'd give up and let it go but he just stared right on back waiting for me to answer him. I took a deep breath and chose to say no.

"Yes." Wait, what the hell? I was supposed to say no. I gave an inside scream; now he'll find me weak and helpless and not the leader he thought. That's why I kept up my protective shield so I could protect the others by being strong only a few knew what hurt me and what didn't and that was River, even though I didn't show it she just knew I was hurt or what I was feeling. She just knew and at times I hate her for it but mostly I love her for it because I have someone to talk to, someone who already knows someone who can help and I don't have to deal with the world on my own. So far I've only let her in but when Riven asked that question it, now it's made me think will I also let him in? I saw him curl his hands into fists and his body tense with rage.

"I'm so sorry." I was taken aback. He was sorry for hurting me? I mean grant it he should be but that wasn't the response I thought I'd be getting. But as I watched him closely this sorry wasn't like 'sorry I drank your water sorry' this one meant a whole lot to him, like he thought I'd never forgive him, like he had actually hurt me physically, OK maybe he did but let's put it this way we wounded me I wasn't bleeding. "The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you." I saw tears come from his eyes and in that moment I wrapped my arms around him and held him close, it was like my body had a mind of its own. I didn't realize I was doing it until it happened, why did it do it? "I didn't mean to grab so hard I was worried and scared that I had lost you."

"I know, I know, I forgive you." I caressed his hair and saw Tori, Brandon, and River looking at us with sad eyes, they knew something I didn't. "I'm here Riven."

"But wounded, because I'm my foolishness."

"Only a minor injury, besides I knew what was going to happen to me I just wanted you out. I put my teammates before my wellbeing." When I said that, it only felt half true, I didn't feel 100% about that statement. Wouldn't I put my teammates first? Yes I would? But why did it not feel like that? Something was blocking it from feeling like that? But what? He looked up and I used my thumb to wipe away his tears. "But next time, I won't lie to you."

"And I won't leave you." When I looked back everyone was bustling doing other things and Tori seemed to be taking us down.

"Where here if," She looked back at us eyes still sad and with great sympathy, "you're ready." I pushed Riven back looking at him one last time making sure he wouldn't have other outburst and when it looked like he'd be OK we got to our feet and head down to Terra Nova.

Chapter 7

Lucadians

Terra Nova was just a small town with a whole lot of sellers shouting out things that they 'think' we need. Terra Nova was a desert place with few plants and lots of flowers and it was bloody hot. We walked in the center and watched the sellers sell their priceless items to people; only idiots would take their word for it that something worked. "Hey guys, look at this." We all turned around and saw Brandon holding up a cube puzzle and every few seconds it would change into something else and then back into the cube. But the cube was all wrong all the pieces were sticking out. Brandon held it up and gave the merchant his pay, yeah like I said only idiots would take their word for it.

"Brandon put that back." I said but he shook his head.

"No, no way, I paid for this." I sighed and shook my head.

"Alright, so look around, I'll be a while to find the right fabrics." We nodded and separated, well Riven followed me, to me Riven was my right hand man no one could take his place even if I found an exact clone of him. I stopped at one of the booths that were selling books and looked around. It was a middle aged women and her son. I smiled at them and they smiled back but the boy's astonished face drew my attention.

"Wow," Oh no here we go, he's probably going to comment on my wings and saw how weird it is or am I some kind of outer space alien, "I've never seen a person with dark skin like yours." All of us froze at the boy's statement. I looked at Riven and that at my hands; I was a milky brown color. I had never really noticed that I was the only milky brown out of my whole team, Riven was a bronze color and both River and Brandon were pale white.

"Timmy, that's rude, forgive him." The women apologized but I held up a hand.

"No, it's fine."

"Well, it's just we haven't, I mean you would have thought in Terra Nova we'd see people with dark skin like yours but no, we're all pretty pale." She was right I looked around and the people of Terra Nova were just as pale as River and Brandon maybe just a little more.

"Why is that?" She shrugged.

"No one knows. We believe it's our ancestors. I mean Terra Nova used to be a frozen wasteland and then poof, it was a desert. Our ancestors were pale so we believe that's why we're all so pale and when people stop in Terra Nova, their either your friend here color or like us pale, but still that was very rude of Timmy." The mom smacked him on the back of the head and Timmy winced rubbing his head. "Apologize at once."

"Really there isn't any need for apologize." I said with both my hands up and leaning back. Riven took my hand and held it to his cheek.

"We aren't the same color?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I'm just a little more darker than you Riven." I chuckled.

"Oh no," The women breathed in a horrified voice. We looked at her but her attention was drawn somewhere else, we followed her gaze and saw a group, no a team much like us dressed in black. Dark makeup under their eyes, I looked over t see River and Brandon and it seemed they were looking the same way; everyone was looking the same way, "Lucadians."

"Lu-what?" Riven repeated more or less.

"Lucadians, they come here every so often and begin raiding and destroying everything and take everything we have. If they keep on doing that we won't have enough to feed ourselves." She explained and in the corner of my eye I saw her grab Timmy.

"C'mon, I can take em'!" Timmy said holding up fists and jumping around.

"No kid, we will." They turned to us with questioning gazes.

"You, can?" We nodded and Riven took out his sword, I looked over and River had her daggers and Brandon had his bow.

"Don't worry everything will be over before you know it." I reassured them. Just the way we all walked in sync with each and ended up as a line in front of them proved that we were badass. The so called Lucadians turned their attention to us but their faces were covered by their black hoods.

"You are you?" One of them spoke. Who are we? We never really thought of a name for ourselves, hell our main goal was getting out of Arcadia. I looked at them all and they waited for me to give a badass answer, I forgot sometimes when you're the leader you need to have these things just in your head, so when the moment comes boom you've been knocked off your feet. Such a curse for the leader, Riven inclined his head to our wings and then Brandon inclined his head to the sky. I put them together and thought long and hard. Wings and sky? Something to do with wings and something to do with the sky? What could it possibly be? Sky Wing Masters? No that's stupid, Inferno Sky Wings? What the hell is that? Finally I clasped my hands together I had it, it was perfect you couldn't beat this name it was too badass and I knew and when I spoke everyone would know it. I tried to find the Lucadian's eyes, no luck to I just stared at their dark faces and said,

"Thunder Hawks." My teammates grinned and that was a silent cheer for my badass answer.

"Thunder Hawks?" Another said and I nodded standing tall and proud of my answer. "There is no need to explain who we are." I knew who they were because the women told me but I thought I'd have a little fun.

"And why is that?"

"Because you should know who we are."

"I should but, I don't." I knew even though I couldn't see their faces but I knew they were shocked. "So who are you guys?" I couldn't tell if they were about to speak but I knew I cut one of them off by taking out my gun and cocking it. "I could honestly say I don't care."

"We've heard all about you and what you do and we're here to put a stop to it." River spoke up and I heard them chuckle.

"You honestly think you can stop a bunch of Lucadians? We are the most feared across the Terra."

"Well, you'll be fearing us in a moment." I took out my sword gun and shot one of them and by the sudden gasp I guessed I shot a female, she fell to her knees and I put then gun back in its hilt behind my back and pulled out my sword, it gleamed in the sunlight. As I held the hilt my fire was running through a thin line. "We're very deadly." I smirked at them as they looked at their dead companion. Their arms came out from under their black jackets; in one of their hands was a huge hammer, and the rest had plain old swords.

"You take the rest but the girl, the girl is mine." I smiled at him as he shouted orders and came charging at me. I held up my sword and the impact as his axe hit my sword pushed me down slightly, I gritted my teeth as he pushed down harder. I balanced myself and pushed him back. I gasped and we stood there looking as if time had stopped and it was just me and him. He must have been the leader of his little lackeys. "Name girl." I shrugged.

"My name is of no importance, but yours is."

"Only way that is going to happen is if you give me yours." I thought about it for a second.

"Alright sure, I want you to remember my name when I beat you. Now let my name sink deep into your mind," I inhaled deeply, "I am Sky."

"Pretty name." I curtsied.

"Thank you, now your turn." He put his hammer on his shoulder.

"Ruffian." I looked at him with slight confusion.

"Ruffian? Doesn't that mean brutal or whatever?" He nodded and I looked at him for a while before shaking my head. "All right, whatever, let's just get this over with." I came at him jumping him and slamming him hard but his axe blocked my blow but I managed to push him into the ground. He quickly got up but I spun and kicked him in the face, he stumbled back and blocked my next attack with his arms and slammed me in the side with his hammer. I flew into one of the booths. It came down on me and covered my head. I tried to move but something heavy was on my leg. I cried out in pain as I tried to pull my leg out. I saw Ruffian make his way towards me a sly smile on his face.

"Now, what was all that talk that you were deadly?" I paid no attention I was too busy trying to set myself free but he took me by the chin and made me face him. "You're actually kind of cute." My breath quickened. I slowly moved my hand and flipped his hood off. I finally saw his face, the man who got me in this situation, the man who is holding me by the chin. He had purple hair and purple eyes and he had high cheek bones. All around he wasn't bad looking. "Maybe I don't have to kill you I mean your eyes are amazing." He leaned in closer and I struggled to move my head but his grip was firm and I couldn't move my leg was trapped. My heart rate shot up as his lips crushed against mine. My eyes wide with horror and he pushed me closer to him. I looked around for help and saw River warning Riven, seconds later Riven turned around and I saw bloodlust in his eyes from seeing Ruffian kissing me. He ran over and slammed the hilt of his sword into Ruffian's temple. Ruffian fell back holding his head and I gasped for air. And Riven removed the heavy thing from my leg. I quickly got to my feet. I walked over to Ruffin and kicked his hammer out of his hand. He looked up at us fiery in his eyes. I kneeled down and grabbed him by the neck. "Fall back!" He shouted but all his men were on the ground moaning or dead.

"Well isn't this a shame, if you don't want this happening again I suggest you don't come back." I slammed his head into the ground and he hissed in pain. I stood beside Riven and he was still raging over the kiss. Why? It wasn't a big deal. "Get up." I ordered and he obeyed, soon as he was up Riven stood slightly in front of be in a protective manner.

"Master Bloodcharm will hear about this?" I got up close in his face.

"Well you tell Master Bloodcharm to watch his back." I spat and we stood there looking at each other before I punched him. That warning sent him running to his Skimmer. I rested my head on Riven's shoulder and sighed. "Disgusting."

"What?" He asked.

"He kissed me and I don't even know him, plus his kiss tasted like cinnamon, I hate cinnamon." He laughed.

"You're OK, that's what counts. How's your leg?"

"Numb, but OK." River and Brandon came over holding the fabrics. "Ready?"

"Ready." They replied and we walked back to the Condor.

"Hey wait!" I turned around as the rest of time walked on board, Timmy was running up to me and handed me something. It was a book. "Mom said you were staring at this." I took the book and read the cover 'Unfolding My Past' now why did the name have such a resemblance to me. I messed up the kid's hair.

"Thanks kid, appreciate it."

"No, thank you, the people of Terra Nova thank you greatly. What are your names? We will make sure you are heard off." I smiled once I told him our name; it was going to be a new beginning for us.

"Thunder Hawks."

Chapter 8

Misunderstanding

"Breakfast is served!" Brandon announced and we all gathered around the table while he passed out bread, scrambled eggs, and my favorite speckle berries along with whip cream and milk. "Dig in." I dipped in speckle berry in the whip cream and took a bite and let the sweet moist berry tingle my taste buds. Riven looked over at me a snickered.

"What?" I asked and he leaned over and wiped something from my nose with his thumb. I blushed as he licked it off from his finger.

"Got a little whip cream there." I brushed it off by shaking my head. I took my fork and began eating my eggs.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked. Tori came over and handed her plate to Brandon and he took it to the kitchen.

"Nothing really, there hasn't been anything out of the ordinary."

"So what? Just hang out?" She nodded.

"Seems logical." Hang out? We could do that no problem.

...

"I'm...going...to...kill...someone." River said from across the room as she was lying down on the floor. "It's been a whole 3 hours and there has not been one distress signal." After she said that the distress signal went off, we all looked at each other, Tori ran over to the controls and looked at the map of where it was coming from.

"It's right under us." She said and we quickly ran out on deck.

"Well that was crazy." Riven said as we spread open our wings and flew off. The clouds separated as we came through. I saw a city.

"Terra Carnation." River gasped and she had every right to it was beautiful and it wasn't a desert it was surrounded by a forest. There was a huge tower in the center but below the tower were a small city, small houses and what seemed to be fresh fruit stand.

"We need to grab some of those." I pointed at the fruit.

"Let's just take the whole cart." Brandon suggested.

"A whole cart of heavy fruit?" He nodded; I shook my head not willing to reason with him.

We closed our wings as we landed on Terra Carnation; the people on the other hand weren't so welcoming. "Hey, what's going on?" River asked backing up away from the folk's pitch forks and other things.

"I don't know." Riven replied.

"Um, hi, we're, uh, the Thunder Hawks and..."

"We know who you are." I was cut off by an old man. "You thieves! Give us back what you stole." I looked at my teammates in confusion but they had nothing to give me no explanation on what was happening.

"Thieves? We haven't taken anything." I said, I backed up and bumped into Riven, I turned my head and we were all backed up against each other they had us cornered.

"Don't lie! You stole the famous Cheese Crystal." I looked at my team again and they shrugged. Cheese Crystal was this some kind of joke?

"No, we swear to you we haven't stolen such a thing."

"Don't lie to us! One of the villagers saw you!" Saw us? But no one in the Terra even knows who we are yet? We just come up with a name now people are seeing us?

"How can that be? We're brand new."

"Terra Nova informed the whole Terra." Oh yeah, Timmy said they'd make sure the Terra knows of our presence and justice I have a feeling that Terra Carnation doesn't think of us ad justice. "You must have paid off Terra Nova, you heroes? Ha! More like thieves."

"We swear we'll straighten this all out." We didn't wait for their answer we flew out of there like our life depended on it; I lost my balance as one of them hit in the head with a ranch.

"Sky!" Riven shouted but I held up a hand as I regained my balance again, I stopped to check my team and that everyone was here.

"Guys, where's Brandon." They stopped and turned I looked down at Terra Carnation and saw him flying up with two baskets of fruit. We all looked at him.

"What?" We sighed.

"Brandon, that won't get them to like us anymore, now that you've stolen their fruit."

"But weren't you the one who said we needed some of these?"

"Yeah, at that time we weren't thieves."

"Look out!" River yelled and I turned around and things that I couldn't describe where coming at us, I flew back and dodged it. "Let's get out of here, before they find more things to throw at us."

...

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait, we just became heroes and now we're thieves?" Tori said and we nodded. Great, before you know their blowing us up." She sighed and sulked over to the door and disappeared behind it.

"O...K anyway, what are we going to do?" Riven asked.

"Simple, we find our imposters."

"But how?" Brandon jumped in.

"Tori," I spun around and pointed to where Tori should be but wasn't my finger dropped, "is not here, great." River stepped in front of my sight.

"Whatever Tori know, I know, well, uh, more or less."

"Alright, can we see activity from that?" I pointed at the digital sonar next to the wheel and she nodded. "Well, start driving and keep a lookout."

"Guys, look what I have." Benson came in holding black looking gadgets.

"What are they?" River asked impressed.

"Their communicators, if there's any trouble up or down." We took one for each of us and attached to the side of our pants.

"This is great, thanks Benson. Is this what you've been working on?" He nodded. "Well it's amazing I think we made the right choice, speaking of which," She pointed to the wheel, "Could you drive?"

"Where?"

"Straight, sideways, upside down, diagonal, we don't care just drive."

"I don't think I should do that." I scratched my head.

"And why not?"

"This is Tori's baby; she touched the wheel before me now it's her life."

"The ship is her life?"

"Yeah word of advice, don't get between her and the Condor, if you want to live." I could have sworn there was lighting around him and the room became darker. We nodded in horror.

"Right got it, then could you go get her?" He gave thumbs up and disappeared.

"I still don't regret picking them as our pilots, but they're kind of creepy." Brandon said as he was wrapped tightly around River.

"They'll grow on us, I'm sure of it." Tori came in shortly later, walking hunched over to the wheel.

"Let's get this over with; hopefully we'll still be alive."

"Uh, Tori, why do you say that?" She pointed out the window.

"Because of that!" We ran over to the window and saw a hurtling giant rock coming right at us.

"What are you waiting for? Get us out of here!" I barked and she turned the wheel to the side and we were sent flying to the other side of the Condor, one another on top of each other. I feel slight scrapping as the rock just missed us by an inch. She straightened back out the Condor and we were sent flying in the middle behind Tori. She pushed on the wheel and with such speed and force from the booster we landed out of the relax area and into the hallway. We groaned in pain as we tried to stand up holding on to the walls.

"Still not regretting your decision?" Brandon moaned in pain.

"How bout we all just lie down until we here activity from River." She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Sure, make me do all the work." She grumbled and walked back into the relax room. Brandon was about to walk off when I grabbed him by the hand.

"And no loud music." He scoffed but agreed. I let him go and then grabbed Riven by the hand just as he was about to walk off. "And no training course, the last thing I need is you getting lost, or worse damaging the Condor." Riven pleaded but he knew once my mind was made up it rarely changed. He agreed just like Brandon and I let him go and watched him disappear to his room. I sighed. "God, I guess it wouldn't be fair on River to do the work, she's already making the outfits I'll keep a lookout then." I walked back in the relax room and found River sleeping on the sofa, I gave a soft smile and shook her gently. She opened her eyes and immediately woke.

"So sorry, sleeping on the job, that's lazy if me."

"Yeah, sure, whatever, I just came here to say you go and get some rest while I keep a lookout. You've already got a ton of work," I gave a wide grin, "specialist." She lit up she always wanted me to call her by her 'professional name' but back then I didn't have a reason to but now I think it's time I did because it now was her professional name. She saluted me and then walked from my site. I took her place on the couch and watched the skies. "So Tori what do you like to do for fun?" She scoffed.

"Fun? Fun you say? In fun do you mean staying in my room reading dark poets away from harm?" My eye twitched and confusion was written all over my face.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Then yes, I do do that for fun." OK, well then her growing on all of us might take some time, longer than thought. "Hey, the sonar," I jumped to my feet and rushed to the microphone, I didn't even know we had this thing, "there's defiantly some activity, but you need to be quick, whoever it is is moving fast.

"Everyone get up; meet me at the deck think we've found them." I rushed out the door and my team came out the same time as me. We spread open our wings and flew down.

"Well at least nothing is being thrown at us." Riven pointed out and I shushed him.

"Don't jinx it." He clasped his hand over his mouth. I looked back and looked at the new Terra. This was filled with trees no city, no town, no village, at least not from what I can see. "What Terra is this?" I said looking over at River who shook her head. "Time to put this communicator to work." I waved my hand across and a red light came on. "Tori, you there?"

"Yes." She sounded glum.

"What Terra is this?" I waited.

"Terra Frantz."

"Thanks, down we go." We closed our wings and went down fast. We hollered in joy and laughed. It was fun having wings but at the same time I didn't want them, grant it, they were amazing but it's not something I wanted. I didn't want these wings. Maybe Evenlore could grant me that wish, grant us all that wish. Evenlore was the only one with Terra in front of it, probably because it was the first big city before all the Terras. The first in Atmos, it was them who gave Terra its name. Now every city, town, village, or land had a name but with Terra in front of it. I was so caught up in thought that I didn't realize the screams and warnings being thrown at me, when I finally snapped out of it I was so close to the ground, I looked back and my team was far back, I was suppose to sprout my wings ages ago. I looked back, I need to spread them now, but that won't make my landing any easier. Damn this was going to hurt. Just as I opened my wings my legs met the ground and I tumbled and landed against a rock. River came rushing over me the boys not far behind her. She helped me to my feet. Riven and Brandon stood before helping me as well.

"Are you alright?" River asked all concerned. I checked myself for cuts and bruises but I seemed clean.

"Fine." I smiled and they breathed a sigh of relief.

"Guys, you're going to lose them, get a move on and oh, watch out for the Drano Flies, heard one bit from them will drive you insane." We turned to each other and couldn't help but smile and laugh, my communicator was still on and Tori heard everything. "Hey, I'm serious! Luckily I sneaked a Drano Flies spray in Sky's pocket." My eyes widened as I reached in my pocket and felt a small container. I pulled it out. "Spray it on and quick you'll lose them." I shrugged but my team shook their head.

"Hey we know nothing about these Terras, well what's on them anyone."

"Good save I know my Terras just not this one." She looked around and when she looked back I sprayed her. She fell back coughing and holding her noise. "Ew, this smells the feet and not the good kind!" When I was done they were all on the ground coughing, looking as if they were going to die. I sprayed it around me holding my breath. I threw the can away and walked off. "Wait...for...us." She said standing on one knee but collapsing again.

"Go on without us...Thunder Hawks...forever." I rolled my eyes my hands on my hips as I walked over to them.

"Get up." I ordered but they didn't move. "Unless one of you want to be on bathroom duty for a week and don't get up right now and I'll make it a month." And in that instant they were up like nothing happened.

"At your service leader!" They said in sync.

"Much better." I walked off Riven next to me and Brandon and River in front.

...

We brushed leafs and branches out of the way as we searched for our imposters. I crinkled my nose as I felt pain in my hand, no not my hand my finger. I looked down and saw blood dripping down. I took my finger to my face and there was a deep cut on my middle finger. I couldn't let Brandon see this he'd be worried sick but it was too late when I looked over at him his face was already covered with worry. He took my hand and examined it. "That's a lot of blood." Whatever I was about to say was cut off as Riven put my bloodied finger into his mouth. I didn't know what to do, so I didn't do anything, I just stood there and let him suck the warm crimson from my finger. I felt his warm tongue on my finger and soft sucking. I swear I was as red as a tomato maybe even redder. He pulled my finger out of his mouth and gave out a soft sigh, which sent my heart pumping. Something about the way he pulled my finger out of my mouth made him so alluring. Through the corner of my eye I saw Brandon and River astonished but said nothing. "There that should be better."

"Y-yes thank you." I stammered and he smiled.

"No problem." I walked away ahead of the team away from Riven and away from amazed eyes of my two other teammates.

We walked on for another hour until I stopped as I heard chattering and walking. We hide in the bushes and saw our imposters. They head masks with our faces painted on them. "Oh c'mon, that looks nothing like." Brandon said loud enough for the imposters to hear. I slowly stirred my head towards him and he gave a nervous chuckle.

"Remind me to tape your mouth." I said coldly.

"Who's there?" One called out and I knew that voice it sound very familiar, dark, hard, and idiotic. Only one person I knew had that voice. We jumped out and took out our weapons I had my handle gun in my hand.

"Now isn't this a pleasant surprise? It's like looking in a mirror, right guys?" They nodded except Brandon.

"Not really." He mumbled but I didn't take notice. I pointed my gun at me and fired. Fake me tense as my bullet didn't hit me but hit its mask and only who to behind the mask was the one and only disgusting Ruffian.

"The gigs up Ruffian." The rest of the Lucadians tore off their masks. There were all wearing black glasses. Some had mustaches and some didn't. My eye was drawn to the bag he had in his hand. "What's in the bag?"

"_Guys we have a problem, the time, it's stopped." _ I heard panic in Tori's voice. I looked over at River whose eyes were wide with horror.

"What have you taken Ruffian?" He gave an evil chuckle.

"I know what he has." River said he daggers clenched tightly in her hands. "He has the Time Orb." We wall gasped.

"The Time Orb? Without that none of the ships will know where they're going." I gasped and heard loud horns in the sky, we all looked up and saw ships hitting into each other. "All their navigators and sonar's are off. They can't see each other." I said and turned back to Ruffian who had a wide grin spread across his face.

"_Guys we have a slight problem."_

"What is it Tori?" I asked my eyes still on Ruffian.

"_There is a ship coming directly at me!" _River gasped and grabbed her communicator and shouted,

"Get out of there Tori!" She looked up trying to find the Condor and with luck the clouds parted and she saw the Condor but also the ship that was coming at her. River attached her communicator back to her pants. "Oh my god," We all looked at her and then looked up, "that's a cruiser." We watched in horror as the cruiser was coming closer to the Condor, the Condor was puny compared to the cruiser. Cruisers are for tourist to ride on and learn info on Atmos, Terras, Evenlore, and as their called Sky Knights. All Sky Knights protected a Terra, well some Terras anyway. In order to become a Sky Knight you need to be approved by the Sky Knight administration at Evenlore or at least by the Queen herself and you were only that lucky if you even did get to meet her.

"Tori you need to land. All the ships navigators and sonar's are out it's not safe in the sky right now."

"_All ready on it." _We saw the Condor go down and land somewhere in the forest. _"I'll stay here and, um, protect the Condor." _ I sighed and refocused on Ruffian.

"Give us back the Time Orb and the Cheese Crystal." I bit my lip trying to conceal the laugh, the name just sound so stupid.

"Let me think about this, no." Ruffin threw the bag to the side and took out his hammer. "Crush em boys!" he barked and came after me, again. I put my gun back and took out my sword just in time to block his blow to my head. I stepped to the side and lost his footing and stumbled forward. But nothing got this guy because he regained his balance and was at me again. I kicked him in the stomach sending him flying across the ground. I ran over and he was all ready on his feet swinging his hammer at my head, I stopped and ducked then he went below and I jumped over it and spread open my wings grabbed him by the shoulders and tossed him across the Terra in the trees. When I returned my team had all ready beaten the Lucadians. I grabbed the bag.

"Let's get these back to where they belong."

"Don't think the people we'll return it to will be to happy to see us again." River sighed and I shrugged.

"Such the curse of a Sky Knight." My jaw tense, did I just call us Sky Knights? I turned and they smiled at me.

"Such is the curse."

...

The Time Watcher snatched the Orb from us. "Why return it when you've stolen it?"

"We didn't steal it; it was Ruffian and the Lucadians." Riven explained but the Time Watcher didn't seem convinced.

"Please sir, we know you have no reason to trust us but we ask not as heroes but as people to believe us." We bowed before him from the waist. He watched us and was contemplating what I had said. He sighed.

"All right, I believe you. But my trust is not easy to come by." We straightened and happiness was written all over our faces.

"It will not be taken for granted."

"Your courage, strength, and justice will be known on this Terra and who comes to visit it. You have my thanks."

"No, thank you." After that he disappeared in the Time Building. "Right to Terra Carnation."

...

We landed in Terra Carnation the people not happy to see us. They came at us and I was sure they were growling like dogs. I help up the Cheese Crystal and they gasped and saw wide smiles. "People of Terra Carnation, we are not thieves. We did not still your Cheese Crystal, it was the Lucadians and we return it to you and hope you believe us when we say, we're the good guys." I pushed my team back so they could examine their Crystal before and old man picked it up and smiled at us and it was warm but his gaze said otherwise but it softened quickly.

"The people of Terra Carnation are sorry."

"Apology accepted."

"You will always be welcome here and everyone who visits this Terra will know of your bravery."

"We are really making a name of ourselves." River whispered.

"What is your name?" He asked and I have a sly smile.

"Thunder Hawks."

We waved goodbye and flew up to the Condor. We landed on deck and walked in. Tori was making sure everything worked. "Ah, I'm so happy everything is back to normal." We wall fell back on the couch, Benson came in shortly after and looked over at us.

"You certainly seem tired, long day?" We chuckled.

"You have no idea." Riven sighed.

Chapter 9

Raptors (Working)


End file.
